1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the melting of metals and more particularly to the melting and superheating of solid ferrous metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The melting of scrap or other ferrous solid material within arc furnaces is, of course, a well known concept. However, the electrical energy required for satisfactory melting of such solid material is considerable and taken together with associated electrode costs contributes very significantly to total costs. The conversion of coal to electricity is itself a low efficiency process and thus the melting of scrap in an arc furnaoe represents an overall inefficient use of the basic fossil fuel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the melting of metal which significantly reduces the above mentioned problem.